No Regular Love Story
by FairyTailWolf6
Summary: Levy confesses her love towards a certain bluenette during the Fairy Tail Academy Talent Show. First ever Siegrain/Levy one-shot "Was it really for me?" "Who else?" "You know, it's regularly the guy that confesses his liking towards a girl." "Well, this is no regular love story." Bonus Jellal/Lucy extra part


No Regular Love Story

Normal POV

"Lucy, I'm not so sure about this anymore..." Levy told her blonde friend after peaking out at the awaiting audience. Lucy put a comforting hand on the bluenette's shoulder.

"Don't say that. I have complete faith in you, Levy." Lucy said to her encouragingly. "Ignore the crowd, just try and focus on _him_."

"That just makes worse!" Levy exclaimed worriedly. "What if he doesn't feel the same way?! What if he thinks I'm ugly?! What if he thinks I'm a nerd?! I do read a lot of books and get good grades. What if he rejects me?!"

"Levy, Levy, LEVY!" Lucy shouted, snapping Levy out of her trace. "I'm fairly confident that he feels the same way and what are you talking about?! You are_ beautiful_, Levy and you are not a nerd. If liking to read books and getting good grades makes you a nerd, then I'd be a nerd too. You guys are best friends since he transferred and I can almost promise he won't reject you."

"Thanks Lucy." Levy said, calming down slightly and showing a small, nervous smile. "I think it's almost my turn too."

As if on cue, Jellal's voice rang out in the auditorium. "And now let's have a hand for the closing act: LEVY MCGARDEN!"

Levy nervously walked on stage and to the waiting microphone. She was wearing a red shirt with music notes shaped like a heart with a strap tank top underneath. Her jeans were a light black and she had her hair curled down a little past her shoulders. A couple of plain bracelets were on her left wrist and a pair of red Converse with black laces adorned her feet. She was going natural, except for the little bit of lipgloss Lucy had forced her to put on. Everybody thought she looked fantastic. Levy turned pink when she heard a couple of wolf-whistles. The music started up and soon everyone started snapping their fingers to it. Levy stared straight into his brown eyes and took a deep, calming breath before she started singing.

**You're stuck on me and my laughing eyes**

**I can't pretend though I try to hide - I like you, I like you.**

*This is it.* Levy thought looking straight at the blue-haired man that captured her heart.

**I think I felt my heart skip a beat**

**I'm standing here and I can hardly breathe - you got me, you got me.**

Every time they were alone together, Levy would feel her heart speed up.

**The way you take my hand is just so sweet**

**And that crooked smile of yours it knocks me off my feet**

Levy loved it when he knowingly or unknowingly took her hand to bring her to different places. She also loved his signature smile. Whenever he smiled at her, it's like her heart stops.

**Oh, I just can't get enough**

**How much do I need to fill me up.**

**It feels so good it must be love**

**It's everything that I've been dreaming of. I give up. I give in. I let go. Let's begin.**

**Cause no matter what I do,**

**Oh (oh) my heart is filled with you.**

Ever since he transferred to Fairy Tail Academy, he slowly began to take up every space in her heart. They became best friends and soon Levy wanted more.

**I can't imagine what it'd be like**

**Living each day in this life - without you.**

**Without you.**

**One look from you I know you understand**

**This mess we're in you know is just so out of hand.**

Now it seemed like that it wouldn't be same if he's not here to Levy. When he was absent one day, Levy felt like it just wasn't_ right_.

I hope we always feel this way (I know we will)

And in my heart I know that you will always stay

**Oh, I just can't get enough**

**How much do I need to fill me up.**

**It feels so good it must be love**

**I give up. I give in. I let go. Let's begin.**

**Cause no matter what I do,**

She wanted something more than just friends now. Levy wanted it to begin soon. She just couldn't explain what she felt for him besides love. The bluenette gave into her desire and here she was singing her feeling out to him.

**Oh (oh)**

**You got me. You got me.**

**Oh (oh)**

**You got me. You got me.**

He got her heart. He was the only one who was able to catch her heart. She could only hope now that he felt the same way.

Levy had closed her eyes towards the end of the performance and all she could hear was the crowd roaring its approval. She opened her eyes and saw the whole audience giving a standing ovation. The bluenette looked to where _he _was sitting. Key word: _was_. Her best friend/crush was nowhere in sight. Her hazel eyes started to water but she was able to pass it off as tears of joy by giving the crowd a huge, fake grin. When Jellal walked on stage again, Levy took that as her cue to walk off. She ran blindly backstage and the bluenette accidentally turned a corner too fast. Her right foot had gotten caught in a studio wire causing her to hurtle towards the ground faster than usual due to her running. She expected for her face to go splat against the hard concrete floor. What she didn't expect was for her to crash into a rock hard chest. She looked up to see the face of her savior.

"S-S-Siegrain?" Yes, Levy McGarden was saved from a face full of concrete by her best friend/crush, Siegrain Fernandez.

"Who else?" Siegrain said with a smirk. "By the way I _love _the song."

"You did?" She asked hopefully.

"Yup, who wouldn't? It was AMAZING! Now I wanna know, who was it for?" And just like that, her hopes came crashing down. And then it skyrocketed back up. "Because I really hope it was for me."

Before she knew it, a pair of lips was crushing against her own set. Arms wrapped around her waist, bringing her closer. She instantly wrapped her arms around the blue haired man's neck, bringing his head down more. Sadly, they finally had to end their make out session because of the lack of air. "Was it really for me?"

"Who else?" Levy replied teasingly.

"You know, it's regularly the guy that confesses his liking towards a girl." Siegrain spoke quietly. She smirked at him before speaking.

"Well, this is no regular love story."

Bonus Part: Jellal/Lucy Extra

Unknown to the back to the making out couple, Jellal and Lucy were watching them from a costume closet. They slowly closed the door to give the two bluenettes some privacy.

"I can't believe our plan actually worked!" Lucy whisper-shouted.

"I know right. I'm just surprised he actually came. He was so insistent on not going but as soon as I mentioned Levy performing, he practically jumped at the chance to." Jellal explained to her, inching closer to her. "So where's my reward for getting my brother to come?"

"Well, you get _a_ kiss." Lucy said quickly pecking him on the lips. Oh no, Jellal wasn't satisfied yet. He quickly captured Lucy's lips and they began their own make out session.

"So when do want to tell the others about our relationship?" Jellal asked after they were done kissing *cough* sucking each other's lips off *cough*.

"Ehhhh, maybe next week." Lucy told him while shrugging carelessly.

"You said that last week." Jellal said, raising one of his eyebrows at her.

"Hehe, I know."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**There you have it people! The first ever Siegrain and Levy one-shot! Interested in more? Check out my story, Push Rewind, where I use Jellal and Siegrain plus more to get Sting and Rogue jealous.** **How'd you guys like it? Yeah, I probably made Siegrain a little too OOC (out of character). How'd everybody like the Jellal/Lucy extra? Yeah, I probably made Jellal too OOC too huh. Oh yeah! The disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and Colbie Caillat owns the song I used, You Got Me. I guess that's it for now.**

**Remember to review and check out my StiCy, RoLe, and LaLu stories, Wolf is out.**


End file.
